The Last Firedance
The Last Firedance belongs to ThatToast and is her entry to the inspired writing contest. No steal. The Last Firedance (This takes place in the Sand Kingdom during the epilogue of Talons of Power.) Dragonflame was thrown back by the one of the explosions that rocked the Sand Kingdom. Three other SandWings, hooded in black, gold medallions winking at him maliciously as they caught the sunlight. Sandfern, he thought, one thought clear in his head as his whole body was wracked in pain. The dragon he would kill for. Suffer for. Die for. His wife, his one true love. Another thought, clear as the last. Oasis. Named after the fallen SandWing queen, she lived up to her name. She was sixteen, and was the most beautiful dragoness Dragonflame had been given the pleasure to lay eyes on, with her regal composure, delicate yet tough frame, and crystal-blue eyes that sparkled with a burning determination like no other dragon could possess. Every day, he would see her and think how fortunate he was. A mere memory flashed through his head as his wings caught fire- "Happy third hatching day!" he and Sandfern cheered as Oasis came out of her room. Sandfern had prepared her daughter's favorite breakfast- rattlesnake. Oasis gasped in surprise at the colorful decorations that had been thrown together and hung up on the walls. Dragonflame reached into his leather pouch and pulled out a polished black wood box. He handed it to Oasis. She opened the lid, her eyes like the two moons. She leapt into the air and squealed with joy. She took out a delicate silver chain necklace with a single teardrop-shaped diamond pendant. "Thank you, Daddy! I love it!" she squeaked. She bounced over to Dragonflame and hugged him, then embraced her mother. The memory faded away, replaced with flames and pain. I must find them. Dragonflame hauled himself up, and his front leg collapsed. He limped out of the crater in the sand, gasping in the smoke-filled air. His lungs were on fire, every scale feeling as if he had fallen into a volcano. Through the heat and smoke, he saw two dragons, huddling close together. One smaller than the other wearing a silver necklace and diamond pendant. Dragonflame collapsed with relief. They were okay. They rushed over to him. "Dad…" Oasis sobbed, wrapping her wings around her father. "Don't die." "Dragonflame!" Sandfern cried simultaneously. "I can't stay…" Dragonflame wheezed with the remaining breath in his lungs, breaking off in painful coughs. "I can't stay long…I can't make it…" "Don't die. Please," Oasis begged through her sobs. Dragonflame shook his head weakly. "Just remember this," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I will dance in the flames to find you. I will always," He took a last shuddering breath. The last thing he heard was Oasis whispering to him, "I love you to the moons and back…Daddy." A tear slid smoothly down his cheek as he exhaled, and was still. Many Years Later… Oasis gazed up at the two full moons, the third a mere scratch in the sky. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of her father's last words. "I will dance through the flames to find you." Oasis looked down at a small gravestone, where her father was buried. Engraved on it were a few small words- Dragonflame Rest In Peace A tear, clearer than a perfect crystal, fell from each of the young SandWing's eyes as she said, "I would dance through flames for you, too, Dad." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Genre (Short Story)